Dragon Quest IX: Heaven's lost angel
by SodaPOP20
Summary: Maya is the guardian of Angel Falls but when devastation flings her from the Observatory, her only hope to regain her wings is to team up with a group of mortals and save the world from destruction. Warning:Swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. I wanted to do something different from hetalia so I went and did my favorite game dragon quest IX**_

_**I don not own Dragon Quest series and all rights belong to Square Enix and Nintendo. I only own Maya and other OCs**_

* * *

**In the land of the Protectorate,were mortals reigned,the ones who watched over them were called Celestrians. Angelic beings who guard over the mortals. The Celetrians gather benevolessence from the mortals gratitude for the Guardian. Celestrians and offer it up to the mighty tree Yggdrasil,to one day bloom the sacred fruit the Fygg. Once all seven fruit are ripe and ready,the Celestrians may journey to the Realm of the Almighty and be free at last…. **

* * *

_Hello? Is anyone there?_

_If you're there,say something_

_Show yourself_

_Thus do the voice of the mortals plead,_

_ever hopeful of proof of our existence_

_For how long have we watched over their realm…?_

_For how long have we Celestrians existed…?_

* * *

Dark clouds loomed over head in the small,remote village of Angel Falls.A young girl sat perched atop a small angel statue beside a roaring waterfall,cascading over a mountain side. The young girls large feathery wings arched over her head,her halo shining above her. She bent over and ran her hands over the statues face,staring into its dead stone eyes.

She pouted,feeling the cracks across it's hard face. "it looks noting like me...' the girl sighed,hoping down from her small perch. She stared at the small engraving on the base

"Maya the Guardian of Angel Falls' it read. "You have done well,Maya." A taller man said behind her. Maya turned and smiled,staring up at the man.

"Thank you Master Aquila."

"I must admit,I had my doubts when you became Guardian of this village after me." Maya rolled her eyes at her master's snide remark.

"However it seems that the villagers peace and safety and proof of your hard work."

"When Apus Major told me 'Aquila,take Maya as your apprentice',i would have never thought you would have bloomed so."

Aquila said,his larger wings casting a shadow over Maya. Maya smiled sheepishly. "It has been my honor to work under your guidance." She said,bowing. Aqila smiled.

"You truly are worthy of your title,Maya,Guardian of Angel Falls." Maya nodded once again awkwardly. Having such a sudden responsibility suddenly dumped on her shoulders was terrifying to her. She was in charge of all the people of Angel Falls. Whatever happened to them would be her fault. She shuddered at the ,in the distance Maya caught a glimpse of two shadows. An old man hobbled along the rocky path,his cane barely keeping him up. Beside him was a young girl around the age of 14.

Her blue hair was tied back with an old orange bandanna. "Come on Grandpa!you can do it!We're almost there!" She pleaded to her grandfather. At the site of the village,the old man smiled weakly.

"Angel falls...i never thought we see it again.."He said,letting out a small laugh. The girl chuckled dryly. "Oh grandpa! Come on!It that wasn't that far!" They slowly made their way to the village. Aquila took notice of what Maya staring at.

"What do you see,Maya?" Aquila demanded. Maya squinted and stared past the young girl and man an noticed two odd shapes,lurking behind a large boulder,a little off the road. "Monsters…"She gasped.

Aquila spun around,seeing the monsters as well. He turned to Maya.

"Maya,we mustn't let such evil hurt the townsfolk." The two Celestrians made their way past the entrance and towards the monsters. Maya's wings flapped nervously as she stared down a the monsters. A giant cruel cumber and two slimes made their way to the two mortals,not taking notice of the Celestrians above them.

"Aquila,if I may?" Maya asked anxiously,turning to her master.

He drew her sword from the sheath resting on waist and dove down to face the monsters. She lifted her sword,piercing the splattered like goo. The Cruelcumber,turned,regarding his fallen allies as well as the old man and young girl. Before Maya could make her next move,the cruelcumber launched his spear, straight into Maya's right wing. Maya screeched in pain before collapsing. The large spear lodged her wing. Aquila jumped at the Cruelcumber,besting it in a single slice.

It collapsed and faded into dust. "Erin!" the old man yelled in panic,latching to his granddaughter. Erin stared in amazement at the spot were the monsters had once been. "T-that must have been Maya our Guardian!Thank you!"

She shouted in glee. He body glowed blue,a small blue orb flowing from her body. She hurried with her grandfather to the village. The single orb descended into Maya's arms. It's warmth soothed her throbbing wing as Aquila hastily removed the spear stuck in it. "Maya..are you okay?" Aquila asked,attempting to stop the blood rushing from the wing,tainting it's pure white feathers.

Maya lifted the small orb and placed in a small burlap bag. It's warmth soothing her hurt wing.

Aquila wrapped Maya's wing in thick bandages and gauze,slowing the bleeding. Maya flapped her hurt wing,slowly,hovering slightly above ground. "I'll make it to the Observatory,don't worry Aquila," Maya said,voice quivering. Her master nodded.

"Careful, let's make haste to The Observatory." And with that,they flapped their wings and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Protectorate and secrets

**I do not own DQ9 all rights go to Square Enix and Nintendo.**

**I only own Maya and other OCs**

* * *

Maya's home dwelled in the Observatory. A large home were Celestrians resided,floating in the sky. Maya's broken wing burned with each painful flap but she had to make her way back home,the small bag holding the benevolessence dangling from her wrists. Finally,she landed firmly on the stone ground of the observatory. She sighed panting,placing her hand on her knees.

"Maya,come now,report to Apus Major and tell him of what happened." Aquila said,

"I have business to attend to…"He muttered and made his way inside the large brass doors. Maya pouted and untied her sack of Benevolessence,the balls of energy glowing bright blue inside the bag. She tied it shut and made her way to the Great Hall to meet Apus Major.

Apus Major was a kind soul and ruler of all Celestrians. His long,gray beard sat on his lap,and old yer large wings sat tucked behind him as his two guards stood on either side of his throne. As Maya made way up the small steps leading to his throne,Apus Major jumped up and smiled.

"Maya!How great it is to see you!" He gasped. He took notice of her bandaged chuckled as he patted Maya's shoulder.

"My oh my,not again,eh?" He laughed,Maya chuckled dryly.

"Yes.." she murmured,wincing at Apus Majors firm grasp on her shoulder.

"I've come to deliver Benevolessence to Great Yggdrasil…" Maya said,raising the small bag up.

Apus major beamed.

"Of course!Go,go,go!" he chuckled,patting her on the back and leading her down the nodded.

* * *

As she rushed through the Great hall to Yggdrasil,she overheard a familiar voice.

"I was surprised that Maya was dubbed 's not like you to permit it so soon." Columba,a teacher like Aquila,said,her voice barely audible through a thick door. Maya stopped in front of the room where she heard the chattering. It led to the library. Maya pressed her ear against the large brass door.

"You assume too much,"she heard Aquila say through the door.

"I also believe it's too soon for her to take on Guardianship. It was Apus Major who made the ruling decision." Aquila 's heart broke at the sound of her Master saying such things about eyes teared up and she slowly eased her way off the door before another thing caught her attention. After a quick chuckle from Columba,Aquila exclaimed,"This is no laughing matter!Maya is still so young...What if something were to happen to her in the Protectorate?"Aquila asked anxiously."Have you forgotten about...what happened to Corvus?" Maya gasped, before covering her mouth. Celestrians were forbidden to talk of Corvus for what had happened 300 years before. Columba hesitated,

"I...remember…" She muttered,"But we are forbiddan to talk of such things…". Aquila sighed and Maya heard him march to the door. She had no time to jump away before it swung came stumbling in,catching herself before she fell.

"M-Maya?!" Aquila yelled. Maya looked up,blushing.

"Master...I-I-I…" She stuttered,fixing her posture. Columba chuckled as she shuffled through papers on her desk.

"How much have you heard..?" Aquila stutterd. Maya looked at him then turned away.

"Nothing...at all...nothing.." She whispered and turned and ran out the doors of the Great Hall

Maya marched up the stairs to The Great Tree Yggdrasil. She unlaced the small bag and offered it to Yggdrasil. It absorbed it,causing the tree to glow a bright blue before dimming. Leaves sprouted across the bare branches,shaking in the wind.

"Truly beautiful is it not,Maya?" A voice came from behind her. She turned and smiled meekly to her Master Aquila.

"Yes.." She muttered,fiddling with the laces of her small bag. Aquila looked down at his small apprentice.

"Is something the matter,Maya?" Aquila asked,placing his hand on her shoulder. Maya shook her head,and looked up at him.

"I'm just sorry I'm such a disappointment to you,master Aquila,"She said and she turned and raced down the steps.

* * *

Wiping her tears she walked back into the Great hall,Apus Major noticed her and sat up.

"Maya!Did you make the offer?' He asked. maya nodded,shaking the now empty bag the hung loosely from her wrists. Apus Major smiled.

"Perfect!Perfect!" he exclaimed,tapping his fingertips together.

"Now...are you ready to journey to the Protectoratet...alone?" He asked. Maya smirked. Her first journey alone to the Protectorate. She fiddled nervously with her hands.

"Yes...I am!" She said her chest out and raising her shoulders. Apus major clapped with delight.

"Wonderful,Wonderful!" He said and directed her to the lower floor,where the entrance way to the Protectorat was located. An older Celestrian stood guard over it.

"Ah,Aquila's Apprentice!" She exclaimed,glaring at Maya's bandaged wing.

"Go ahead down,good luck." The older celestrian said,gesturing to the entrance anxiously stepped onto the ledge,the dark night sky and swirling dark clouds faced her down below. She dangled one leg over the opening,stretching her wings above her. Then she pludged down. The wind wiped her face,blowing her pink hair around wings arched above her and stretched them out,plummeting down and down. She turned on her back and felt the dark clouds wrap around her as the dark night sky and stars passed by her.

She never felt so free felt as if the sky was welcoming her as one. Angel falls soon came into view. No lights broke the darkness of the night. The large waterfall seemed silent as if not to wake the villagers. No one was out,it was fluttered her wings and landed gently on the dirt ground,kicking up dust around stretched her broken wing out,feeling the pain numb a little more.

She looked around the small village. No one was out. Only one man though. He paced up and down the bridge that crossed the river,his heavy breathing audible through his large steel helmet.

"What the hell? The hell is wrong with people now a days?!" he muttered to himself.

Maya approached him slowly..

"Hello sir." She said in her most proud voice. The man turned and jumped stared at her before exclaiming:

"Ye' got wings! Great bloomin' wings!" he shrieked.

"Uh...calm down sir…" Maya persuaded. The man backed up.

"Why are you...are you...You got wings!" He yelled out again.

"Sir,are you dead?" Maya blurted man stopped. He looked at her up and down.

"No,of course not!" he replied,anger in his voice backed up.

"Sir,if I may.I am a Celestrian and if I can see you,you're dead." Maya said quietly. The man paused, contemplating something.

He let out a great sigh of relief.

"Thank Almighty! I just thought people hated me! No wonder they be ignoring me!" He chuckled,patting his round stomach. He looked up at Maya,his figure fading.

"Thank ye kindly,Miss Celestrian.."he whispered before transforming into an orb of Benelessonece. Maya held the glowing orb in her 's warmth flowing through her. She was so close to reaching the Realm of The Almighty….**  
**

* * *

_**Thank you for reading chap 2 of A lost Angel! Please please review and tell me what I can do better to improve my writing!Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3:Lost and afraid

**I don not own DQ 9**

**All right goes to Nintendo and Square Enix**

* * *

"One...two...three," Maya muttered to herself as she counted the three glowing balls of blue energy in her small bag and tied it shut.

She looked up at the darkened sky,the gray clouds swirled above her, creating an ominous feel. She gripped the ties of her bag and marched through the damp grass. "I think I have enough…" Maya said aloud to herself.

She glanced at the large Celestrian statute that stood next to the waterfall. It just didn't feel right. Her being guardian was too much for her to handle. She couldn't protect these people. She could barely take care of herself.

She looked her broken wing wrapped in bandages,eyeing it. Aquila was right. His hurtful words echoed in her head as she took one last glance at the angel statue. "That's me…"She murmured angrily. She fluttered her wings, and in three great flaps,she soared to the Observatory.

* * *

The humid air slapped her face as she tumbled onto the Observatory floor. She stumbled up,falling forward again. She got up and bursts through the doors of The Great Hall. Columba turned and greeted her.

"Maya! Aquila and Apus major are at Yggdrasil now. Aquila said it was urgent." Columba said,arranging the papers in her hands and scurrying to the library. Maya heaved heavily and marched out the doors again. She quickly flew up to Yggdrasil,the giant tree looming over and guarding The Observatory.

It's mangled roots shot and zigzagged through the soft earth beneath it. Aquila and Apus Major stood under it's still shadow,murmuring to each other. Aquila noticed his young apprentice land on the top steps leading to the great tree.

"Maya!" He exclaimed,gesturing for her to come closer.

"I gathered the benevolessence,master." She reported,handing the bag over to Aquila. He pried it opened and beamed at his apprentice.

"Fantastic,"He congratulated. "Now,hurry and offer them to Yggdrasil." Maya bite her lip anxiously and turned to Apus Major. He gestured for her to hurry and deliver the benevolessence. "

"Should I really do it?"Maya insisted,turning to her master. Aquila glared at her.

"Yes,deliver it now.." He whispered. Maya looked at him,pleading with her eyes. She sighed and slowly removed one of the benevolessence and offered it to the tree. Yggdrasil absorbed it happily,glowing a faint blue. Buds sprouting on the tree. Apus Major beamed and began reciting the prophecy;

"Fygg bloom hails the opening of the heavenly gates and sets the celestrians on the path to salvation….and lo,it shall the celestial carriage that we,the chosen custodians,journey unto the realm of the almighty…"

Apus Major recited,closing his eyes in concentration. Maya nervously took out the second benevolessence,Yggdrasil absorbed it too. She held the final benevolessence in her hands. Its warmth circled into her body before it left her hands,raising to Yggdrasil. Fyggs erupted throughout the tree,like golden specks peppering the tree top. Maya stared at the bursts of magic through the air.

A sudden whistle burst the silence from above. She looked up,a golden light zoomed from the distance,and halting above her. The giant train loomed overhead. Maya's heart jumped with joy. The golden train glinted in the moonlight,steam pouring from it's engine. "The Starlight Express….."Aquila whispered in disbelief. He placed his hand on Maya's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Good job,Maya Guardian of Angel Falls." The sentence sent chills down Maya's back but the prospect of going to the Realm of The Almighty took that feeling away. Another light came into view,streaking across the dark sky. What could it be? Then it came closer.

A large purple beam smashed into the Starlight express,shattering it like glass. No words came from Maya's mouth as she was flung violently backwards as The Observatory was lunged right.

Two more beams were smashed against the pillars protecting Yggdrasil and the other colliding into Yggdrasil itself,where Maya hung for dear life. The next thing Maya knew,her body was hurled back,her vision blurred,the starry sky fading in front of her. Pain rocketed through her body,and a distance voice cried out: "Maya!"

* * *

Young Erin blew the candles out,dimming the lights out in the house. She crepted past the room where she had previously tucked her grandfather in bed. It was 5:00Am at that point,the sun inching it's way over the slipped into her bed,the shift at the inn was tiring. Suddenly,her house was shook violently back and forth. Erin bolted out of bed,clutching the sides of it. After a short few minutes the shaking stopped.

Erinn panted heavily,rushing into her grandfathers room. After checking in him she quickly rushed down stairs,slipping on her shoes bolting out the door. She examined the town. The only severe damage caused was the bell atop the roof of the church had collapsed it and the entrance way to the town was reduced to a pile of wood. She heaved a sigh of relief that that was the only damage in the town. She creeped back inside and trudged to bed as many others gathered outside. Three screams were heard outside and then a loud splash,water rocketing everywhere. Erinn sat up again,

"What in Almighty's name is going on?" She whispered rushing out the house. A large crowd was gathering around the lake . Three men were digging through the water in the lake before pulling out….a girl?!

She was dressed in elaborate clothing,her face and back bleeding profusely as the men set her down on the ground. rinn pushed through the crowd and kneeled near the unconscious girl. Her damp pink hair becoming red with blood dripping over across her face and pooling under her. Erinn placed her head against the girls un-moving chest,she heard a faint beating coming from her and she smiled. "Quick!Get this girl he medical care she needs and get her to my house!"

Erin yelled out as three different woman handed Erinn bandages and gauze The three men hoisted her up and carried her to Erin's house.

* * *

"Seems our guest is awake,"Chuckled Erinn's grandfather,gulping down his water. Erinn looked worriedly out the window.

"She's been sitting there for the longest time…" Erinn sighed. Maya sat in front of the large stone guardian in front of her. Two large scratches were her wings once had begun to heal over. Her head was wrapped in thick bandages,if though she had told Erinn her bleeding had stopped. Maya had just woken up just hours earlier and was nearly fully healed. She traced her fingers over the inscription on the bottom.

"Maya,Guardian of Angel falls" it read. What now...I'm lost...did they leave without me? Maya pondered over and over. Her world around her shattered like glass when she realized where she was and that her wings were gone.

"Oi!" A loud voice exclaimed from behind her. She recognized it immediately. She perked up and turned to a boy standing above her,a smaller boy stood behind him.

"Ha! Look at 'er!Fully healed uh,"Bringer of Doom?" The blond boy chuckled.

"Ivor..." Maya muttered,standing up and turning to him.

"How'd know?" Exclaimed Ivor.

"I just know," Maya shrugged,folding her arms. Ivor turned and chuckled at his friend. His friend looked nervously at Maya.

"Don't mess with 'er Ivor," the boy whispered,"She's got the same name as the Guardian..." Ivor let out a loud laugh.

"That doesn't mean shit,Hugo! Ivor mused "She's just a traveling minstrel using the Guardians name to get a free lunch!I'm sure that's why Erinn likes her so much!" Maya's face flushed red and punched Ivor in the gut. Ivor fell backwards and fell at Hugo's feet.

"What...what the hell was that for?!" Ivor groaned,clutching his stomach. Maya turned backed to the Angel statue,glaring at it.

"For being a damn bastard." Maya huffed. Hugo helped a whining and wheezing Ivor up before Erinn stepped in.

"Ivor! Leave Maya alone!" Erinn exclaimed,eyeing him. Ivor's faced turned bright red

"Erinn!" he exclaimed before scampering off with Hugo. Erinn sighed,crossing her arms.

"So sorry for Ivor,he's so rude," Maya rolled her eyes,

"I know..." She mumbled. Erinn turned to her and smiled

"I'm okay with you running around,but,please,take care and come back by dinner at the latest," Erinn said and walked off to the Inn.

Maya walked around the very hateful and judging stares from citizens. She fiddled nervously with her fingers until a small voice perked her up.

"Maya! Psst! Maya!" Maya swung around,spotting Ivor squatting behind a boulder. Maya groaned and leaned over the rock.

"What?" She snapped. Ivor stood up,shaking the dirt on his pants. "I Need you,okay?" He whispered,looking around as if someone was coming.

"For what?" Questioned Maya,glaring at him.

"After the earthquake,when you came," Ivor explained,pointing to Maya's celestial uniform,adorn with bright vibrant reds,yellows and golds. "And what?" Maya pried,annoyed.

"The path way leading to Stornway is surrounded by two cliffs and a landslide is blocking the way there,

"Ivor explained,"That pass is a lifeline for us here,"

"So..what do I need to do?" Maya questioned,tapping her finger on the boulder. "That's just it!You'll come with me and protect me from monsters and keep us safe!" Ivor declared,throwing his hands up in triumph. "So a bodyguard?" Maya asked irritated,backing away from Ivor's arms. He thought for a moment. "i guess," He shrugged,

"So will you join?" Ivor begged. Maya bite her lip and stared at the blond in front of her.

"No."She responded,walking away. Ivor stared at her in disbelief.

"What? What,Maya!"Ivor yelled up,racing to her.

"No,Ivor! Let the authorities handle it!" Maya growled at him,walking faster. Ivor matched her pace.

"Come on! Please please please!" Ivor stopped abruptly and turned to him as he bumped into her,stumbling back.

"Why do you want to clear up the landslide?" Maya inquired,placing her hands on her hips.

"Well,to be the hero of course!" Ivor proclaimed. Maya rolled her she really thought about it. She could go out and get a better reputation than the "Bringer of Doom" the old women by the well called her. Why,she could even found a way to get back to the Observatory if she was lucky enough. She smiled. "Okay Ivor,you got yourself a deal." Maya said happily,shaking his hand.

"But,I don't have a weapon on me,so…." Maya said,eyeing Ivor's sword. Ivor complied and gave her his father's old,rusted sword.

"Be careful with it!" Ivor said hastily,handing it to Maya,"And bring it back!" The two made their way through the winding path leading to Stornway.

"What's that building over there?" Maya said,pointing towards the low rising stone building in the east. Ivor looked in her direction,his skin turned pale. "Uh...that's the Hexagon…"Ivor shivered,pushing Maya along the path.

"Stay away from there." Suddenly,a rustle shook the trees in front of the duo. Out came a Teeny Sanguini flapping towards them. It's giant fluffed ears bounced with it,little bat like wings on it's back buzzing quickly.

"Aww,what a cutie!" Maya cooed,lowering her sword. Ivor grabbed her arm trying to get her away from the cute little monster. The Teeny Sanguini eyes glowed a vicious red before it's razor sharp teeth shot from it's impossibly large mouth. It clasped onto Maya's right arm,digging into the skin. Maya let out a screech,slashing it with the sword,cutting deep into her jetting everywhere. The foe fell and scattered into dust. Ivor scampered over to her,checked Maya's arm as blood soaked her green shirt.

"Let go,Ivor!" Maya said,wiping her arm from Ivor's grasp. The blood was already clotting and she feared he'd begin to question her amazing healing ability. "Are you sure?We can go back? Maya?' Ivor pestered as Maya rushed along ahead of him. The path ahead forked to the passage way to Stornway and the one on the right leading to a small lake.

But the large patch of grass separating the paths was far more interesting. Maya's eyes gleamed as she spotted the very front of a large old train,it's paint job dulled by the splatters of mud and dirt.

Three trees were toppled over under the enormous weight of none other than the Starlight Express. She approached it as if she was in a trance. She felt it's metallic surface and tugged on it's door. "

"She's lost it….she really lost it…" Ivor muttered watching Maya tug on air. "I'm uh...going to the landslide…"Ivor said awkwardly walking away. Maya tugged harder on it's rusty handle before giving up.

She walked around the area of the train,trying to find a way to open it. She knocked here and there but nothing.

"I'll come back," She whispered and ran off to Ivor.

"Are done acting insane? I think that fall affected you pretty badly…" Ivor said,examining Maya's now healed arm. Maya chuckled dryly. "Uh...yeah just a joke haha….." Maya laughed looking away.

"Whatever…" Ivor sighed turning to the mountain of stones piled in front of them.

"What now?" Ivor asked,scraping away some dust of a large boulder with his sword. "What?' Maya asked in disbelief,

"You don't have a plan?" Maya's rage building up.

"Well,um,I,um…"Ivor stammered out,nervously prodding away at the stones Maya lifted her hand and smacked him in the back of the head.

"The hell?!" Ivor yelled out,falling forward,smacking his head on the clutched his forehead and wailed in pain.

"Oi!" a gruff voice shouted from the other . Ivor and Maya looked up the tall wall of stones.

"Who's there?" Maya demanded,helping a sniffing Ivor up.

"We are the knights from Stornway!" Announced a man from the other side."We are here from the orders of King Schott to clear the landslide!" Maya turned to Ivor and smacked him again.

"Stop!' He wailed. "We are from Angel Falls!" Maya called out,Ivor smacking Maya on the arm and the two engaging in a cat fight.

"Very well,this path is off limits for the time being so please leave.

"I knew this was a waste of time…" Maya panted,stomping away.

"Well sorry! I thought _you_ had a plan!" Ivor exclaimed.

"It was your damn idea!" Maya hollered back.

"Hold on young travelers!" A knight yelled turned backed to the wall.

"Have you seen a young women by the name of Patty? She's been missing for a few days. She was last seen going into the Hexagon before the earthquake." the knight informed.

Ivor turned to Maya as if to say "I told you so"

"We'll look for her!" Ivor said smugly. Then,the knights made haste and hurried away.

"See, this wasn't a waste of time! We found out about that chick Patty and this is going to be cleared!" Ivor said,walking with Maya.

"It was a waste of my time…" Maya mumbled,rubbing her injured arm.


	4. Story update

**Story update:1**

Tamara

This is weird, I've lost my very best friend Maya.

Wait no,okay,I'm Tamara! I guard Coffinwell,well,not yet. I'm an apprentice to Columba. Ever since the disaster at the Observatory,I can't find Maya.

Apus Major said she was thrown from the Observatory but Mr. Aquila said she was dead.

I don't know what to do,is she dead? I don't like to believe that though. Maya's strong, she can do it!

I hope...


End file.
